Rapparade!
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Ikebukuro menggelar parade. Apa jadinya jika semua orang saling bertemu? ―bukan semua juga sih, sebenarnya. [for #TAKABURC - blind collaboration Panda Dayo & takanashi misaki]


Summary : Ikebukuro menggelar parade. Apa jadinya jika semua orang saling bertemu? ―bukan semua juga sih, sebenarnya.

.

.

.

 **Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita.**

 **Rapparade! © Panda Dayo (and takanashi misaki as finisher)**

 **OOC. Typo(s) and others.**

.

.

.

Jalanan tampak ramai. Balon-balon beraneka warna menghiasi. Lengang dibiarkan kosong dengan pembatas imajiner menggunakan sisi jalan. Orang-orang berkumpul dan bersiap dengan ponsel masing-masing untuk mengabadikan. Acara setahun sekali ini memang sayang apabila dilewatkan.

Seperti biasa, Rokujo Chikage rela malang kesana kemari dari Saitama demi para gadisnya tercinta. Kalau bukan karena mereka, ia juga tak akan berada di kota dengan sejuta kejutan; Ikebukuro.

Siapa yang mengira, _Dollars_ , Syal Kuning, _Blue Squares_ hingga makhluk yang paling dibenci umat manusia, Orihara Izaya berada di sana.

Kukatakan sekali lagi, Orihara Izaya.

Iya, Izaya yang itu. Yang punya rambut raven dan iris rubi menjengkelkan. Yang menjadi biang keladi dari sebagian besar kejadian di Ikebukuro.

 _Oh, tidak kenal?_

Wajar sih. Munculnya aja sedikit-sedikit. Tapi, keberadaannya merupakan rahasia umum ―bagi yang tahu peran piciknya.

Satu lagi, Heiwajima Shizuo turut berdiri di sana di antara keramaian. Seragam bartendernya menjadi trademark tersendiri untuknya. Siapapun tahu, jangan pernah membuat seorang Shizuo kesal, karena nyawa bisa melayang sepersekian detik.

Ada pula geng syal kuning yang menggunakan atribut mereka, tampak di sela-sela kerumunan. Bahkan kabarnya, Hijiribe Ruri dan Yuuhei akan datang. Sekarang jelas alasan mengapa Shizuo hadir di sana. Mairu dan Kururi yang terpisah dari kakak mereka kini membeli beberapa snack untuk persediaan beberapa waktu ke depan. Sementara Anri dan Erika masih sibuk di toko _cosplay_ , tentu saja atas paksaan Erika yang ingin Anri mencoba semua jenis pakaian maid.

 **.**

"Rocchi? Nunggu apaan, sih?"

"Aah, semalam ada seseorang yang minta tolong aku menemani cewek hari ini."

"Eeh? Tapi kita bertiga juga cewek, kan?"

"Ih, Rocchi nggak puas ya sama kami bertiga? Idiih~"

"Ahaha, bukannya gitu, _ladies_ , tapi dia reservasi spesial. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Makin banyak orang makin seru, toh."

"Eeh, tapi awas aja ya kalo nanti Rocchi pilih kasih."

"Ih, tahu gitu tadi aku dandan dikit lagi, cewek yang janjian sama Rocchi pasti manis banget."

"Rocchi, nanti kalo dia minta ditemenin ke tempat yang kita nggak suka, gimana?"

"Nah, aku juga belum pernah ketemu orangnya, sih, tapi tenang saja, katanya dia cuma mau lihat-lihat festival ini bareng kita, kok."

"Eeh? Habis lihat festival, kan, kita mau mampir ke Baskin Bobbins(1), dia mau nggak, ya?"

"Kiyomin, nanti sekalian ajarin dia aja pakai _nail-art_ , ya? Pasti imut, deh!"

"Hihihi, kalau orangnya mau, sih, aku oke aja. Eh, eh, Rocchi, namanya siapa?"

Rokujo tersenyum sambil mengangsurkan sebuah memo bertuliskan tangan rapi,

"19 tahun, Hinagi Kanra."

"Eeh? Enggak beda jauh usianya sama Rocchi, dong?"

"Terus, terus, kalian janjian dimana?"

"Harusnya sih disekitar sini… dekat tempat _arcade_ depan Moonbucks(2) gitu, kok."

"Eh, Rocchi, yang _itu_ , bukan?"

"Yang mana, sih, Non?"

"Bukan, ih, yang itu masih muda banget, masak iya lebih tua dari kita?"

"Hmm, susah juga ya kalau belum pernah lihat orangnya sebelumnya—"

"Rokujo Chikage- _san_?"

Rokujo, Non, Kana dan Kiyomi kompak berbalik; seorang gadis berambut _wavy brunette_ yang diikat _ponytail_ sederhana dengan _outfit_ berupa _one-piece dress_ berwarna putih bersih dengan aksen kancing berwarna _pink_ tampak ragu-ragu memandang kelompok di hadapannya.

"Ah, iya, itu namaku," Rokujo tersenyum, meraih topi fedora yang dikenakannya dan melepasnya, meletakkannya ke dada sambil sedikit membungkuk, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan gadis di hadapannya. "Hinagi Kanra- _chan_ , benar?"

Gadis itu balas tersenyum cerah dan berujar, "Iya. Panggil Kanra saja. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

 **.**

"Hm? Kenapa, Shizuo?"

Shizuo mengangkat bahu, namun kedua matanya masih lekat mengawasi jalanan yang masih sengaja dikosongkan. "Kurasa tadi ada bau kecoak—tapi mungkin perasaanku saja, Tom- _san_."

"Uwaah. Orihara Izaya, ya?" Tom batal menenggak kopi yang hampir separuh jalan menuju bibirnya begitu mendengar kata _kecoak_. Ups.

Shizuo hanya mengangguk. "Iya, tapi mungkin cuma orang yang kelamaan tinggal bareng dia. Sekilas tadi baunya mirip," lalu melanjutkan menyeruput segelas _milkshake_ dengan santai.

"Ooh. Tapi syukurlah deh kalau bukan Orihara Izaya. Kau juga nggak ingin bikin ribut-ribut di festival kayak gini, kan?" Tom berucap sambil lalu, menambahkan sesendok gula pada kopinya sebelum mengaduknya, hampir tidak melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Sedang Shizuo kembali melempar pandang ke luar jendela Moonbucks—ke mobil import Jerman terbaru milik Hanejima Yuuhei dan dua orang yang duduk di dalam mobil berwarna metalik itu, lantas tersenyum lembut.

"Iya."

 **.**

"Eh, eh, Kanra- _chan_ pakai _contact lens_ , ya? Warnanya cantik banget!"

"Iya, kebiasaan. Soalnya sewaktu SMA ribet lari pakai kacamata."

"Lari? Kanra- _chan_ ikutan klub atletik?"

"Iya, tapi, duh, klubnya udah kayak ngerangkap klub akrobat," disusul helaan napas dan cekikikan.

"Ih, pantas Kanra- _chan_ tinggi banget, langsing pula!"

"Iya, lho, hampir setinggi Rocchi! Rocchi, gimana perasaanmu nyaris disalip tingginya sama cewek?"

"Yah, kan aku enggak pakai _high heels_ , wajar, dong," Rokujo tertawa, mengangsurkan boneka rusa mungil pada Kanra—yang mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Apa?" dan disambut cekikik dari tiga gadis lain. "Ini kebiasaan Rocchi waktu ngelewatin _arcade_ , Kanra- _chan_. Hadiah permainannya dikasih ke cewek teman jalannya." Jelas Kiyomi, menunjuk Non dan Kana yang sudah menenteng boneka mereka masing-masing.

"Wah, manis sekali." Kanra bersemu merah saat menerima boneka rusa bertopi _pink_ itu dari Rokujo. Pria itu hanya tertawa, "Wah? Apanya nih? Aku?" gelaknya. Kanra menjulurkan lidahnya, lantas memasukkan boneka rusa itu ke dalam _peach tote-bag_ yang dikenakannya. "Bonekanya, wee."

"Masa? Menurutku jauh lebih manis Kanra- _chan_ sewaktu pertama bertemu tadi," sahut Rokujo, memainkan topi fedoranya dan tersenyum makin lebar saat Kanra makin tersipu. " _Mou_ , Rocchi, jangan jahilin Kanra- _chan_ , dong!" Non merentangkan tangannya, menarik batas imajiner antara Rokujo dan Kanra, tidka peduli keduanya sekarang sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang padat.

"Lho, aku bilang yang sebenarnya, kok. Malah…" Rokujo setengah mengerling _display_ kostum Gura-san(3) toko _cosplay_ yang kini berada tepat di hadapan mereka, "Kayaknya lebih manis lagi kalau Kanra- _chan_ pakai kostum anime, ya?"

Mendengar itu, Non dan Kana yang berada paling depan memberengut.

"Nggak kayak kita, Kanra- _chan_ tuh masih polos, jangan dicemarin, dong!"

"Po-polos? Non- _chan_ , anu…"

"Udah, Kanra- _chan_ percaya Non aja. Kalau terlalu deket sama Rocchi, nanti dimakan lho. Kayak Sienna."

"Di-dimakan?"

"Bercanda, Kanra- _chan_."

 **.**

"Ng? Anri- _chan_ , kenapa?" Kepala Erika menyembul dari balik tirai ruang ganti. Kontan Anri yang berada di dalam memekik kaget—setengah karena dia belum selesai berkutat dengan rok rimpel khas seragam _maid_ dan separuh lagi karena Erika sedang mengenakan _makeup_ a la Enma Ai(4); seluruh wajahnya pucat dengan rambut hitam digerai.

"K-Ka-Karisawa- _san_ , kukira tadi si-siapa yang membuka tirai," Anri gemetar berusaha bangkit—tadi karena panik bagian bawah tubuhnya belum tertutup sempurna, ia sengaja menjatuhkan diri.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf," Erika menutup tirai dan berbalik menuju meja rias.

"Eh, tapi, tadi kayaknya aku denger Anri- _chan_ bilang sesuatu gitu, deh, makanya aku buka tirainya. Maaf, ya."

"Sesuatu? …eh, enggak, kok?"

"Masa sih? Kayaknya tadi bilang, 'Nizama- _san_ ', ato apalah ya, yang mirip-mirip."

"Oh… tadi… tadinya sih mau tanya tentang Izaya- _san_ , tapi… mungkin enggak jadi, deh."

"Eh? Apaan tuh? Tanya aja nggak apa-apa, kok! Malah aku yang jadi penasaran, nih, Anri- _chan_!"

"E-eh? Euh, anu… Izaya- _san_ , biasanya suka tiba-tiba berantem sama Heiwajima- _san_ , tapi kayaknya hari ini enggak, ya?"

"Ah, tadinya aku juga berharap ShizuShizu sama IzaIza kejar-kejaran kayak biasanya. Tapi nggak tahu, nih, IzaIzanya masih belum kelihatan," Erika berujar sambil memasang _contact lens_ berwarna merah terang, "Eh—apa jangan-jangan khusus hari ini, mereka nggak kejar-kejaran? Jangan-jangan hari ini mereka berdua kencan?! Ih, padahal kejar-kejaran kayak biasanya 'kan, udah _so sweet_ ~ eh, masa sih ShizuShizu jemput ke apartemennya IzaIza?! Ohiya! Jangan-jangan semalem, ShizuShizu nginep di tempatnya IzaIza?! Berarti, berarti… berarti sekarang mereka nggak bisa lihat festival karena IzaIza nggak bisa bangun dari kasur….."

"Karisawa-san, ngomong a—wuah!"

 _GUBRAK_

"Eh, Anri- _chan_ , nggak apa-apa? Tunggu jangan ditarik, awas pitanya—"

 _GEDUBRAK. BRUG_

"HOI, RIBUT-RIBUT DI LUAR!"

" _S-su-sumimasen!_ "

 **.**

"Kanra- _chan_ , nggak suka yang manis-manis, ya?"

"Iya. Nggak tahu kenapa, nih, rasanya jadi aneh di dalam mulut."

"Ih, padahal 'kan _kanji_ namanya Kanra- _chan_ ada arti 'manis'nya."

"Kana _cchi_ , masa nggak lihat Kanra- _chan_ itu manis banget? Kurang pas apa, coba, namanya?"

"Eh— _mou_ , Rokujo- _san_ , udahan dong!"

"Wah, tapi habis puas lihatin karnaval, kita 'kan mau ke Baskin Bobbins, nanti Kanra- _chan_ pesan apa, dong?"

"Eh, ke Russia Sushi aja, yuk! Aku udah lama kepengin ke sana, tapi takut sama pegawainya yang tinggi gede!"

"Ah, Kana _cchi_ , mentang-mentang lihat plakatnya disitu, jadi kepengin kesana kan?"

"Mmm… sebenarnya, sih, aku nggak keberatan ke Baskin Bobbins. Aku malah nggak nyaman lihat ikan mati."

"Hee? Yaah, apa boleh buat, dong. Ke Baskin Bobbins, nih, jadinya?"

"Kana _cchi_ , kalau kau segitunya mau, aku bisa masuk sebentar ke Russia Sushi, kok. Nggak apa-apa, kan, _ladies_?"

"Rocchi, sebentar lagi pawainya mau lewat, lho."

"Uugh. Ya sudahlah, lain kali aja, deh, Rocchi."

"Beneran nggak apa-apa? Jangan pasang wajah cemberut gitu, dong," Rokujo mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi Kana. Dan disusul Kanra yang langsung berputar di tempat, memunggungi adegan tersebut.

"Wah? Kenapa, Kanra- _chan_?"

"E—eh, eng, nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok!"

"Waah, mukanya Kanra- _chan_ merah! Malu, ya?" Baik Non dan Kana sekarang mengerubungi Kanra, tertawa geli.

"Kanra- _chan_ juga mau dapat _chuu_?"

"Eng—nggak, kok! Rokujo- _san_ _ecchi_!"

 **.**

"Sudah, nggak usah menahan diri gitu, Shizuo." Tom memanggil, kedua tangannya masing-masing menenteng satu koper.

"Aku nggak menahan diri, kok, Tom- _san_. Cuma… rasanya kok si kecoak sialan itu ada… tapi bukan dia juga…" Shizuo menautkan alis, matanya dengan cermat mengabsen bangunan di sekitar mereka, mencoba mengendus _dari mana_ bau busuk ini samar-samar tercium.

"Ah, bukan. Mungkin dia memang nggak ada." Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun lantas matanya bertemu dengan plang besar 'Russia Sushi' dengan kerumunan orang di dekatnya.

"Tom- _san_ , bukannya Russia Sushi bukan _spot_ berhentinya parade?"

"Bukan, sih, tapi kan letaknya pas di perempatan, jadi bisa lihat formasinya dengan lengkap. Mau kesana?" tawar Tom, kali ini meletakkan satu kopernya untuk mengeluarkan _handphone_. "Masih lumayan longgar, kok, kalau mau mampir dulu."

Shizuo memicingkan mata, melihat sosok yang—familiar—di matanya sebelum menoleh kea rah Tom, berujar singkat, "Nggak, deh."

"Sebentar lagi paradenya lewat, toh."

"…Oke."

 **.**

"Kanra- _chan_ , kita bertiga mau foto-foto sebentar, ikut, yuk?"

"Eh? Nggak sama Rokujo- _san_?"

"Aku mau beli minuman buat kita berlima. Kanra- _chan_ mau sekalian titip?"

"Rocchi, hari ini aku mau yang dingin, ya!"

"Oke. Nah, Kanra- _chan_ mau titip apa?"

"Eh, um… kopi kaleng?"

"Kopi?"

"Pahit, lho, Kanra- _chan_."

" _Ladies_ , orang 'kan punya seleranya sendiri-sendiri. Aku ke _vending machine_ di sana dulu, ya."

"Kanra- _chan_ , Kanra- _chan_! Kanra- _chan_ 'kan tinggi, pegangin _handphone_ -nya, ya!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu, rambutku agak berantakan—"

"Satu, dua, tiga—"

"Oke!"

"Ih, curang, fokus kameranya diambil Kanra- _chan_!"

"Ulang lagi, dong, wajahku ngeblur gitu."

"Kanra- _chan_ jarang foto-foto, ya?"

"Eh, um… iya."

"Oh, kalo gitu, minta tolong orang aja! Umm… siapa, ya…"

"Eh, dia aja! Kayaknya baik… yang rambutnya model _dread_ itu, lho! _Anoo, sumimasen, Oji-san_?"

Shizuo, dengan tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata, tak sengaja menangkap sosok Kana yang tngah melambaikan tangan. "Hm? Tom- _san_ , kayaknya dipanggil, tuh."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Kayaknya… eh, iya, dipanggil, tuh. Sama kerumunan cewek disitu."

" _Oji-san_ , anu, permisi sebelumnya—" Kana akhirnya berhasil menerobos kerumunan orang, menghela napas sebelum kembali bicara, "Bisa tolong potretkan kami berempat?" Kana menunjuk tiga temannya di dekat bawah plang Russia Sushi. Shizuo mengernyitkan alis, Tom kadang-kadang agak canggung ngobrol dengan perempuan.

"Biar aku saja, sini," sahutnya, mengambil _handphone_ yang disodorkan Kana.

"Oi, Shizuo, aku tunggu di sini, ya!"

"Iya. Nah, sana ikut temanmu—hm?" Shizuo kembali mengernyitkan alis.

Gadis berpotongan tubuh tinggi dan langsing. Rambutnya kecoklatan, bergelombang ringan dan diikat tinggi. Kulitnya putih—bukan putih pucat, tapi _dress_ putih tulang yang dikenakannya membuat sosoknya semakin terlihat 'putih' bahkan untuk taraf cewek. Kakinya juga mungil dan panjang—dilapisi sepotong celana pendek berbahan _semi-jeans_ , manis menutupi kedua lututnya.

"Anu… maaf, ada apa, ya?"

Suaranya—seperti tidak asing—

"Heiwajima Shizuo?" mendadak dari arah belakang, sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Shizuo refleks berbalik—sosok _familiar_ yang tadi dilihatnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Russi Sushi masuk dalam fokus matanya.

Tapi namanya (masih saja) seolah-olah lari dari otaknya.

"Eh—"

"Rokujo Chikage," sahut orang itu—Rokujo Chi-siapalah barusan, lalu dilihatnya si Rokujo itu tersenyum. "Kalau tanganku nggak penuh, aku udah menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu, nih. Maaf, ya, Kana paling suka foto bareng."

"Hmm. Nggak masalah, sih. Cuma—"

"Mau ikut jalan-jalan bareng kami?"

"Apa?"

"Itu, lho, parade. Lihat-lihat bareng kami."

"Eh. Nggak. Makasih. Nih, fotonya udah kuambil," Shizuo meletakkan _handphone_ itu di atas topi fedora Rokujo, lantas mengerling _Kanra_ sekilas sebelum berbalik. "Aku masih ada kerjaan. Thanks udah ngajakin, tapi."

 **.**

"Rocchi, kau mau pesan eskrim apa?"

"Hm? Apa saja yang kalian pilihkan pasti enak."

" _Mou_! Kanra- _chan_ mau pesan apa?"

"Eh, apa saja yang nggak terlalu manis, deh."

"Oke! Kanra- _chan_ , hati-hati berdua sama Rocchi, lho!"

"Tenang, ini kan tempat umum, Kiyomin," Rokujo melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, lalu dilepasnya topi sewarna jeraminya begitu ia duduk.

"Hari ini kau bersenang-senang, Kanra- _chan_?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum simpul. "Ini tempat umum, _Rocchi_."

"Wah, walau begitu, aku tetap bisa marah, lho, kalau nama panggilan dari cewek-cewekku dibuat olok-olok."

Kanra tertawa. "Ya ampun, padahal tadinya aku kira kamu percaya aja sama 'Kanra- _chan_ '."

"Seandainya kita nggak ketemu langsung, mungkin aku bisa percaya. Selain itu…" Rokujo menyipitkan matanya, " _Contact lens_ merah itu menyolok banget."

Kanra cemberut. "Aku nggak suka pakai _contact lens_."

"Yah, yang penting hari ini kau beneran bersenang-senang, kan? Mau aku kasih bonus _chuu_ buat oleh-oleh?"

Kanra tersenyum sinis, matanya sepelirikan menangkap sosok pria jangkung dengan setelan seragam bartender yang khas di balik jendela Baskin Bobbins, lalu menyahut, "Mungkin nggak disini, Rokujo- _san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

(1) Plesetan Baskin Robbins

(2) Plesetan Starbucks

(3) Tokoh _heroine_ di Movie 2 Gintama : Yorozuya Eien ni Nare, Gura-san. Kagura versi udah gede

(4) _Main_ _Heroine_ anime Jigoku Shoujo series. Mukanya kawaii tapi horror

Ini apa ya ._. Kenapa saya kerjaannya menodai starting wave keren punya orang, astagahh (Q_Q)

Makasih buat Panda-san karena udah ngasih Starting Wave sekeren ini! (^ ^)

Maaf ya kalo hasil akhirnya gak sesuai sama ekspektasi Panda-san (T_T) saya malah ngotorin fic awalnya Panda-san, maafiiin banget /sujud

Trus makasih juga buat para malaikat Christiawan Bela Madhani-san sama Rindang Noor Alifa-san! XDD makasih buat challengenya, dan maafkan saya yang rajin nanya hampir tiap malem, hiks. Makasih banget udah selalu jawab pertanyaan saya dengan ramah dan sabar /sungkem


End file.
